El dia despues de mañana
by Aotsuki-san
Summary: Alfred va a pedirle ayuda a su querido vecino del sur pero este se rehusa. Parodia de la película "El día después de mañana"


EU: *tocando la puerta desesperadamente* ¡México! ¡Ábreme, por favor!

México: *dejando a un lado su revista de deportes* *suspira* ¿ahora qué quiere este wey? *abre la puerta* Estados Unidos, ya te dije que no te daré Baja Cali y si es para pedirme ayuda por alguna otra estúpida guerra ni creas que te ayudare

EU: n-no…no es eso, my friend. Lo que pasa es que…

México: ¿ajá?

EU: pues…como te darás cuenta, en mi casa hay un caos y pues… Sé que no me he portado muy bien contigo en todos estos siglos, pero…*se pone de rodillas* ¡TE LO SUPLICO, MÉXICO, DÉJAME ENTRAR A TU CASA, NO QUIERO MORIR, SOY MUY GUAPO Y GENIAL! Si me ayudas te prometo que te perdonaré todas tus deudas conmigo ¡es más! Te pagaré, haré que la migra deje de seguirte, te trataré mucho mejor, pero por favor, please, help me! *llorando*

México: …¿y cuál es mi motivación?

EU: …what?

México: a ver…me traicionaste, me quitaste mis lentes, me partiste a la mitad, obligaste al pen**jo de mi jefe a venderte la Mesilla y pa' colmo no me pagaste lo que realmente valía, maltrataste y sigues maltratando a mi gente que se quedó contigo, no te importo que Francia quisiera invadir mis regiones vitales, atacaste a España, maltrataste a Cuba-nii, Puerto Rico, Fili y Guam-chan, estuviste de metiche en la casa de Guate, Hondu, Salva, Nica y Tica, ¡ah! Y ni hablemos de Colombia y Panamá, casi me vuelves yandere…*varias horas más tarde* …me estereotipas, por tu culpa todos me conocen solamente como tú "patio trasero" y también por tu culpa mis hermanos me odian porque TU los confundes conmigo, o sea ¡¿Qué no te puedes dar cuenta que ninguno de nosotros es igual o que chin*****?!

EU: …¿ya acabaste?

México: uhhh…creo que sí

EU: ¿entonces ya puedo entrar?

México: deja lo pien… ¡ni muerto! *le cierra la puerta en la cara*

* * *

*La palabra "wey" –o también se escribe "güey"- tiene muchísimos significados. Puede significar "amigo", "chico", "idiota", etc., etc.

*La independencia de EU inspiro a México y a otras colonias de España a declarar su independencia.

*EU intervino en la guerra con Texas (1835)

*Guerra EU-México (1846-1848), mediante el tratado de Guadalupe- Hidalgo, México cede a EU los territorios de Arizona, Nuevo México y Alta California, además de parte de los estados de Chihuahua y Sonora.

*Cuando EU ganó estos territorios, este le prometió a México que protegería los derechos de la gente mexicana que se quedó de su lado. Pero años más tarde se hicieron leyes en contra de los mexicanos residentes en EU que fueron llamadas "leyes contra los grasosos" (o algo así, no me acuerdo bien)

*EU forzó al idiota hijo de toda su...digo... presidente Antonio López de Santa Anna a que le vendiera la Mesilla (1853) (que por cierto, nunca terminaron de pagar bien aquel territorio) (y Santa Anna es uno de los presidentes más odiados de todo México)

*EU envió poca ayuda cuando México estaba siendo atacado por Francia (Segunda intervención francesa, 1862-1864), pero de cierta forma es comprensible que no haya ayudado mucho ya que EU en aquellos momentos estaba sufriendo su guerra de secesión (1861-1865)

*Guerra hispano-estadounidense (1898), EU ataca a España, le gana y mediante el tratado de París se queda con Cuba, Puerto Rico, Filipinas y Guam (y ya saben, EU no los trato como se merecían)

*Durante el siglo XX EU digamos que impuso un "imperio" en casi toda Centroamérica y parte de México con una compañía llamada United Fruit Company, esta llegaba a tener incluso más poder que el mismo gobierno.

*No sé muy bien, pero tengo entendido que a EU no le convenía que Panamá siguiera siendo parte de Colombia, por lo que incitó a los panameños a declarar su independencia (de nuevo) de Colombia (Panamá intento separarse de Colombia 17 veces) Igualmente leí que en alguna ocasión (como por la segunda mitad del Siglo XX) EU intervino en Panamá.

*A lo que México se refirió con "casi me vuelves yandere" es a la Decena trágica (1913), que se dice que el que "movía los hilos" fue el embajador de EU de aquella época, Henry Lane Wilson. La decena trágica duró 10 días y dio como resultado la muerte del presidente Francisco I. Madero, del vicepresidente José María Pino Suárez y de miles de personas más. Fue uno de los episodios más sangrientos en la historia de México.

*Algunos estadounidenses tienen la idea errónea de que todos los latinoamericanos son iguales (o peor, creen que son todos mexicanos e_eUUU)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jeje, como verán, esto es una pequeña parodia de la película de "Pasado mañana"...digo..."El día después de mañana", cuando EU va a pedirle ayuda a México pero este se niega rotundamente XDDDDDDDDD

Espero les guste XD


End file.
